


Entangulum

by y_cant_i_stop_reading



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, all of the smut, eventual blood and gore, i'm sorry its a disease, maybe eventual billxdipper, mentions of billxdipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_cant_i_stop_reading/pseuds/y_cant_i_stop_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22-year old Micheal (OC) struggles to deal with the fact that his roommate (and not so secret crush), Mae (OC), is in love with another man.</p><p>Not only is he handsome, exotic, and filthy rich, but he also just so happens to be a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triangulum Entangulum

**Author's Note:**

> Mae: YAY! FIRST FIC!!! XD  
> Micheal: .....yay  
> Mae: Come on boys! Let's celebrate! Break out the Kahlua!  
> Micheal: Okay, sure. *whispers* I love you  
> Mae: huh what?  
> Micheal: NOTHING! FIRST FIC, GO!!  
> 

 

“I’m ready to leave when you are.”

“Almost done!” a voice called from the bedroom of the small 2 bedroom apartment.

Michael checked his pockets to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Keys, phone, multi tool, wallet, condom (just in case), that’s everything.

“OK!” A woman stepped into the hall, all made up and stunning.

“Well, you sure are dressed up. What’s with the hooves?” Michael asked pointedly at her 6’’ heels as he opened the door for his roommate, Mae.

She gave a little bounce and a giggle. “I may or may not have stolen them from Cassie~” she hummed as she showed off the shimmering light blue stilettos. Mae stepped out of the apartment and clopped down the hall.

“So where are we going again?” Michael asked as he locked the door behind them.

“It’s a little dance club called Entangulum. It’s just down the highway in a tiny town called Gravity Falls.” Mae was so excited that she was practically bouncing up and down, reminding Michael that she wasn’t wearing a bra under that tiny blue dress of hers.

“And who told you about it?” While Michael was all for hanging out with Mae outside of the apartment, he was a little apprehensive about going to a bar. He knew Mae could never say no to a drink, and she was a huge tease. And while he would love to be the one buying her a drink, she reminded him often that she only wanted to be friends. It sucked really…

“A girl I did a commission for, she works there and when she came to pick up her painting she told me all about it!”

Michael smiled at her as he joined her side down the stairs. “Isn’t that town, like, barely on the map? Why would it have a high end club?”

“Meh, I’m out of Kahlua and I wanna get drunk~ So why not check it out? Besides,” Mae batted her painted eyes, “There will probably be a sexy guy with a lot of cash looking for a gal like me.”

Michael rolled his eyes as they left the apartment. “Mae, you are such a gold digger.”

Mae got in the car and laughed. “Hey, I’m tired of working overtime to pay the bills!”

 

 

After around 20 minutes on the highway, listening to Mae sing every song that came on the radio, the two took their exit to Gravity Falls. I really wasn’t much to look at, just a tiny town nestled in the giant evergreen forests of Oregon.

Following the phone’s guidance, Michael soon parked in a rather empty street. “Where is it?”

Mae just winked at him, “well, it may or may not be hidden.”

Michael turned off the car and gave Mae a long look. “What kind of ‘club’ is this place again?”

Mae ruffled his hair. “Just come on~”

They exited the car and Michael followed his fare company to an ally. He raised a brow as Mae knocked on a metal door with a triangle sloppily painted on it. The door cracked open and a large black man poked his head out. He was dressed up in a tuxedo and his face was covered in random tattoos. “Can I help you?”

Mae nervously played with her bangles. “Um, Triangulum Entangulum??”

The man nodded at her and then opened the door fully.

Really? A password? What kind of place was this?! Michael quickly followed them into a very nicely decorated foyer. Immediately feeling under dressed in his comparatively casual button down and slacks, he regarded the expensive taste of decorations such as beautifully painted woman in…… suggestive attire. Music soon reached his ears, but it wasn’t fast tempo and heavily based like he was expecting. It was more like a woman singing a ballad.

The door man led them to a set of golden doors and opened them, stepping back.

Oh.

They stepped into a beautiful two tiered atrium, full of tables, chandeliers, and men in suits. At the center of the room was a large stage where several woman danced sensually and sang.

“Mae!” Michael whispered in her ear, following her as she made a b-line to the bar. “Please tell me we are NOT in a Burlesque club!” Michael then noticed the group of men in the corner- were they snorting crack off of a stripper? “An ILLEGAL Burlesque club!” he added.

Mae just giggled and rolled her eyes. “Oh calm down, it’s not like we’re here for the drugs or whores.” She sat on a stool at the bar, making sure her dress still covered everything.

“No Mae! You don’t get it! This is the kind of place mob bosses meet!” He sat down next to her, lowering his voice in front of the bartender.

Mae just laughed. “Mob bosses, in Oregon? OOOOOH! Look at all this high end booze!”

Michael groaned in frustration. “You know what I mean!”

The bar was indeed stocked with all means of expensive alcohol, some that Michael hadn’t even heard of or knew how to pronounce. There were even some bottles that he swore were banned in the US. To the side, a locked display case was lined with jars of unmarked powders and tablets, no doubt drugs to be added to drinks upon request.

Taking note to watch the bartender make their drinks, Michael flagged him down to order a hard apple cider.

Once they had their drinks, Michael began pointing out any hot guys to Mae, trying to get that blush on her face that he loved so much. “How about that guy over there?” he pointed to a young man sitting next to the stage.

“Mmmmm… He’s alright. Don’t care much for that mustache of his…”

Michael rolled his eyes and the two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the show the dancers put on.

“Oh hello~” Mae suddenly purred.

Michael glanced over at her. Her face was already tinted, and her eyes were wide. He followed her stare to a man near the stage. He was dressed in a yellow, almost golden, tailored tail coat and – a top hat, really?

“Hello blondie~” Mae muttered, bringing her glass to her lips.

Michael shrugged. “Eh, he’s kinda hot.”

Mae turned back to him nursing her 2nd martini and whistled, “I’d let him buy me a drink.”

Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You’d let anyone buy you drinks, Mae.”

“Yeah so?” She playfully huffed, her eyes roaming back to the man who was now talking with one of the dancers. “You know what I meant.” She started twirling her red hair around one of her fingers, a tell that she was entertaining the idea of flirting, as the exotic looking man walked back stage.

Michael went back to his glass of cider, his sense of unease growing. Something was off about this club that he couldn’t put his finger on. Mae may have failed to notice the looks they received from the other patrons, but Michael sure didn’t.

Meanwhile Mae was sitting at the bar trying to flag down the bartender when the man from before suddenly seemed to materialize right behind them. “I don’t think I have seen you two here before, and I would remember a face like yours,” he said looking at Mae with a look that made her heart flutter.

For once in her life it seemed the flirtatious girl was too stunned to speak, her face immediately blushing. He sat down next to her with a smirk.

Michael took in his appearance. The man was rather tall and seemed to be hosting a relatively good build under his get up. His skin was dark and exotic, there was no way those golden locks were natural. But then again, the small patch of scruff he had on his chin matched in color, as did his eyebrows. But as where Mae was focusing on the playful smirk he wore, Michael found interest in the runes tattooed along the man’s arms and neck.

Yeah ok, he was attractive… Really attractive.

Even so, this guy made Michael uncomfortable. There was something off about him, Michael could feel it. He didn’t trust him, and not just because he was jealous of the way Mae looked at him. He wasn’t jealous! Who proposed that idea? Something about this place didn’t feel right and Michael had a hunch that this guy was at the center of it all.

The man waved the bartender over, immediately getting his attention. “This lovely young lady will have an Amaretto and cream, Disorono, two shots of Kahlua,” he listed off, a grin pulling at his lips from the amazed stare the lady was giving him.

Mae practically squealed. “How did you know that that was, like, my favorite drink,” she cooed.

The man just winked at her, at least Michael thought he was winking, it was hard to tell under the eye patch. “Lucky guess,” he offered. That’s when he seemed to finally notice the man sitting protectively close to the young lady. “Bill Cipher. And you are,” he asked, offering his hand to Michael, who had been glaring at him this whole time.

Cautiously, Michael took Bill’s hand and shook it. “My names Michael, and this is my roommate, Mae.”

“Mae,” Bill mused, as if tasting the name on his tongue. “Beautiful.” Mae giggled as he took her hand and kissed it.

Michael scoffed, an action not going unnoticed by the handsome man.

Mae punched Michael in the arm with a huff and went back to giving Bill her best bedroom eyes. “Ignore him he’s just grumpy cause he’s eternally damned to the friend zone,” she giggled fluttering her lashes as her drink was handed to her. She sipped it almost tenderly which made Michael roll his eyes. Usually she would down that drink in a heartbeat.

While only 22, Mae was already on her way to becoming an alcoholic, and Michael couldn’t help but scold her on her drinking habits now and then. Often times he would come home from classes and find her chugging straight from the bottle. If she was more focused on the guy than the drink, he knew she was interested.

But with that, Michael couldn’t help but smirk. If Bill was trying to get her drunk, he would have to spend a small fortune. Then again… The guy was wearing a top hat. He might be able to afford it.

It wasn’t fair in Michael’s opinion. He knew Mae better than anyone, and not just her favorite color. He could take one look at her face and read it like a book. He knew exactly what she liked in men, and while he wasn’t exotic and rich, he knew he could be that guy for her if she would just give him a chance.

Ignoring the giggles and flirtatious musings of the two next to him, Michael took another sip of his drink. He didn’t even like to drink. He only ever ordered anything to not feel so left out. Truth be told, he was actually planning at taking another shot at talking to Mae about their relationship.

The two didn’t always share their apartment on their own. In fact, originally it belonged to Mae and her girlfriend, Cassie. Michael just so happened to be applying to a nearby collage and the couple offered him the second bedroom, eager to have help with the rent. The three of them had known each other since high school, so it was quite nostalgic at first.

Mae had always seemed to know about Michael’s crush on her, and she never hesitated to tease him about it. Michael didn’t mind of course, since she was happy with Cassie, the two were nearly inseparable. Unfortunately, Cassie was met with some…… familial issues and had to move back to Arkansas, leaving Michael and Mae to handle the 6 month contract.

And now that Mae was once again single, Michael thought it high time he tried talking to her once more about their relationship. But of course, just as he was working up the nerve, this guy shows up. He was not only sexy, but most likely rich and Michael stood no chance if he was to ask to take her home.

“I really like your earrings,” Mae hummed as she poked one of the golden triangles dangling from his lobes. “There seem to be triangles all over this place,” she mused, now on her forth drink.

“I guess you can say that that’s part of the theme,” he hummed, tucking his hand under her chin. “Speaking of earrings~” he lightly tilted her head towards the side, “You seem to have plenty.” He in turn poked one of the six golden hoops adorning her left ear, each one getting larger the farther down they were placed.

Mae proudly showed off her other ear that was hidden under her hair. “You could say I’m fond of piercings,” she purred. And Michael know exactly how many she had. 14 in all.

Bill’s eyes—eye lit up as he tucked her silky ruby hair behind her ear to get a better look. “An industrial bar! You must have quite the pain tolerance.”

Mae giggled in response, “well, maybe~”

“Have any other piercings you care to show me?”

Okay! Michael had officially had enough. He chugged the rest of his drink and got up.

“Where u going??” Mae pouted. She really didn’t expect him to sit there and watch her eye bang some guy, did she?

“Just uh… wanted to get a better view of the dancers,” he offered, glaring at Bill as he stroked her ear, playing with her industrial.

Not waiting for a response, Michael stepped away from the bar and ventured further into the club.

As he walked closer to the stage, he became increasingly aware of the eyes that fell upon him. He picked up the pace, ducking into a hallway strewn with paintings and engraved doors.

Stupid Bill, Stupid illegal club. He knew they weren’t welcome here, well, he wasn’t. As soon as Bill sat next to them, the eyes had stop staring. But even now, in this secluded hallway, he could feel something burning holes into the back of his head.

Still, with Bill, there was another feeling, like the kind you get when you wake up from a nightmare that you can’t remember. Who was he? Even the bartender seemed intimidated now that he thought about it.

Everything felt wrong about this place. There was some sort of pressure in the air that made him paranoid. How could Mae not feel it? All of those eyes, they took him in hungrily, almost like he was an offering to be preyed upon.

But the dancers, they didn’t seem to have the same demonic presence. Neither did any of the other employees. It was almost as if the workers were the ones who were normal-no human, entertaining… Monsters? No, that didn’t sound right, more like demons.

Spying what seemed to be a bathroom, Michael quickly ducked in. As he regarded himself in the mirror, his eye caught the sight of an odd oil painting, framed in gold. It was of a triangle with skinny stick like arms and legs and one big half lidded eye? …In a top hat…and a bow tie…lounging on a bearskin rug, with a glass of wine in its hand… What the fuck?

Okay, now he had to know what this place was. Everywhere he looked, that same triangle stared at him. And there were runes all over the place, ones he vaguely remember seeing during his anthropology studies.

This place had to be a cult of some sort. And seriously, a triangle in a bow tie and top hat? What the hell was with that? Golden triangles seemed to be engraved in everything.

Wait a sec, Bill was also wearing those gold triangle earrings. And while this place was certainly upscale to where a bow tie was expected, the top hat he wore still seemed out of place without regarding the decorations themselves. He knew Bill had something huge to do with this place. Even the runes that plastered the walls matched the ones tattooed on his skin.

And he left that creep alone with Mae……

Cursing under his breath, Michael quickly turned out of the bathroom and headed straight back to the bar. Back to his crush who was no doubt all over that…… enigma of a man.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds Mae and Bill in a compromising situation, and he will do anything to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae: YAY! chapter two! I'll get the vodka~
> 
> Michael: ohmygosh, mae
> 
> Mae: yeah??
> 
> Michael: .........nevermind.....

As soon as the bar was in Michael’s view, a wave of panic set in. Where was she? The bar was empty and all of the empty glasses cleared off. Michael practically ran over to the bartender but before he could open his mouth, the young man pointed to a darkened corner of the building.

Giving a nod, Michael made a bee line to the tables and couches. There, on a love seat was the girl he was looking for. But before he could let out the breath he had been holding, his blood started to boil. There, on the loveseat with her, _under_ her, running his hands up her thighs, was that bastard, Bill. She was sitting in his lap, practically grinding against him, moaning against his lips.

Before he could stop himself, Michael marched up to the two with his fists clenched. He cleared his throat, but when they didn’t seem to notice, he practically growled. Eying the nearly empty bottle of vodka on the table, Michael pointedly kicked the table’s legs, causing the bottle to fall and clank against the floor.

Even in her state of inebriation, Mae never failed to notice when her drink was spilled. She immediately snapped to attention and hopped off of Bill’s lap cursing. She stumbled to the ground almost instantly in her rush to pick up the bottle. Yep, it was definitely vodka.

Irritated beyond belief, Bill placed the bottle back on the table and then pulled Mae back onto the couch. She practically fell back into his lap giggling.

The look Bill gave Michael at that moment promised gruesome things and Michael swore he saw that golden eye flash red.

“Oh, there you are,” the dark skinned man growled. “You know, it can be somewhat dangerous to go exploring the club by yourself.”

“Mae, we need to leave,” he said, ignoring the intimidating man underneath his best friend. Mae’s darkened eyes rolled over his face. Her grey irises almost completely eclipsed by her pupils. “You have tiny ears,” she giggled after a while, leaning back as tattooed arms laced around her.

Michael took a deep breath and started counting to ten. He only made it to six however when Bill leaned over to brush his lips against Mae’s neck, nipping at a bruise that was already forming.

“Mae! You’ve had enough. We need to get out of here and head home. Come on, let’s just go.” At first, it sounded like a demand, but by the time he finished, it was almost a beg.

“Awwwww.” Her head rolled back onto Bill’s shoulder. “Just one more, pleash~” she slurred.

Michael was about to slam his foot down, when Bill started purring in her ear. “He’s right, little fire opal,” he said, grabbing his cane. “I have some business to attend to. So, why don’t you just finish what little is left in that bottle, and I’ll just step out.”

Mae whined, but let him up never the less.

Bill gave her one last kiss on the hand. “You can always come back and see me again.”

“Yeah, ok…” Her head fell forward and she slumped back against the couch.

Michael immediately kneeled down next to her as Bill left through the front door. “Mae.”

No reaction.

“Mae! Are you ok?”

“Huh?” Unable to keep her eyes from shifting, Mae had trouble focusing on his face. Michael doubted she could see straight at all. “Hi, Mikey… I think I should go home now……” she slurred, her voice monotone and almost dead.

Yep, he would definitely be carrying her to the car. “Okay, Mae.” He cradled her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “I’m going to go pay our tab. You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

All she could do was huff, but Michael took that as a yes anyway. He got up, gave a heavy sigh, and slowly made his way back to the bar. Once he got there, he started to brace himself for the bill that he knew would be outrageous. “How much do I owe you?” he asked, fishing out his wallet.

The bartender gave him an amused look that seemed to sympathize with him. “Nothing, sir. Your tab has been cleared, curtesy of Master Cipher.”

“Of course it has,” he sighed, leaving the man a fifty dollar tip anyway.

Michael shuffled his feet back to the couches, glad that the night was nearly over, but when he got to the love seat, the only things there were Mae’s shoes and the bottle, now empty.

“Fucking come on!” Michael ran to the foyer, spying the door man. “Hey! Did a-”

“Yes,” the man blurted out, rolling his eyes.

Not even taking the time to thank the man, Michael ran out the door. “MAE!” he called down the dark alleyway. Frantic to find his friend before she hurt herself, Michael ran to the car, hoping she was there. When she was nowhere to be seen, he cursed once again and started searching the alleyways. Hopefully she wouldn’t have made it far before she collapsed. Vodka tended to rend her immobile. He just hoped to God that he found her before some pervert did.

Luckily, he soon heard her voice from a dark corner of the street. He knew that drunken groan anywhere. What he wasn’t expecting was the gasp that came after it.

Slowing to a halt, Michael listened carefully. Again, he heard her voice. She was breathlessly slurring out words too quiet for him to understand. Then there was a dark chuckle.

And that’s when Michael pulled out his multi tool and flipped out the knife. Heart pounding, he snuck to the edge and slowly peaked around the corner. His stomach churned at what he saw.

Shoved up against the wall was the woman he loved. Her dress was pulled down to reveal her breasts and she was squirming in ecstasy as a man took advantage of her bare chest.

And who else could it be, fondling her, then Bill fucking Cipher.

Suddenly losing his voice, Michael just stared as he watched the man he hated so much coax noises out of her, his hat and cane left abandoned on the ground. She gasped helplessly as he roughly pinched one of her hard nipples, his other hand busy drawing circles on the inside of her thigh. He buried his face into her nape, biting it savagely, and pushed his body against hers. Licking the blood off her neck, his lips trailed down until they found her other breast, and as he hungrily took her into his mouth, his lower hand slipped under her dress and into her thong.

She moaned out his name and spread her legs farther for him, begging to be touched. She then practically screamed and her body arched into him after, Michael could only assume, Bill finally shoved his fingers inside of her.

Michael could only watch as she pressed herself against that bastard, silently imagining it was his name she was moaning, his fingers that were plunging in and out of her entrance, and his mouth she greedily accepted, tongues dancing together before their lips even met.

Bill pulled out of the kiss and whispered something in her ear, dipping his tongue briefly inside as she hastily nodded. He then pulled away from her and got on his knees, pulling down her soaked underwear as he went. He spread her legs farther apart before his lips met with her slick folds, wrenching a cry from her throat.

Michael felt tears sting his eyes as one of the dark hands pushed her skirt up out of the way and the other joined his mouth, thumb pressing up against her in a place that made her squirm and her knees quake. The knife in Michael’s hand fell to the ground as she fisted her hands in his blonde hair.

It wasn’t much longer before she fell to the ground, unable to hold herself up any longer. Bill chuckled as he pecked her on the lips. “What’s wrong, toots? Can’t even stand up anymore?” He offered his slime coated fingers to her mouth, to which she eagerly accepted. “Well,” his tongue joined hers briefly. “Maybe that dose was a little too high…” he murmured as the sound of a zipper reached Michael’s ears.

What.

Did.

He.

SAY!?

“YOU BASTARD!”

Startled, Bill fell back on his ass. As soon as his eyes met Michael’s, though, he relaxed into a smirk.

“Oh, hi there…… uh,” he rolled his eyes. “Ya know what? I don’t have a nick name for you yet, so just go back to your car or whatever and I’ll have something clever for you next time.” He set himself back between Mae’s legs but before his mouth could reach hers, there was a knife being pointed at him.

“Get. Off. Of. Her.”

Letting out a frustrated breath, Bill regarded the knife that was shaking in the man’s grasp. Eye flashing red, Bill handed Mae his cane. “Here, my dear. Use this to pleasure yourself, while I deal with our guest. We want to keep those delicious juices flowing now, don’t we?”

Mae took the cane from him and dumbly nodded.

Then, Bill stood to his full height, red eye burning into Michael’s skull. “So, do you mind? I’m kind of in the middle of so-”

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

Bill let out a growl as he was interrupted.

“YOU DRUGGED HER!” Michael accused, waving his knife in Bill’s direction.

The man just rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “Look, kid. She took them herself-”

“You’re lying!” Tears were rolling down his face now.

“I WAS TALKING!” Bill yelled, his voice booming as blue fire briefly trickled from behind the eye patch.

Michael stumbled back in fear, knife dropping to his side.

Bill took a deep breath. “I offered her something to make her feel good. She was drunk, she took them,” he stated matter-of-factly. “It’s not my fault she’s so-”

Bill was once again interrupted, but this time by a moan from behind him.

“-obedient.” He smirked.

Fear was quickly forgotten and rage once again surged through Michael’s blood. With a cry, he rushed forward, knife aimed for Bill’s chest.

Before the blade could get anywhere near flesh however, a hand caught Michael’s arm and fire erupted from the contact, snaking its way around his arm, burning him.

Michael let out a shriek of pain as he dropped his knife and fell to his knees.

“As I recall,” Bill hummed, letting go of Michael’s wrist. “She said you were just friends.” He kicked the knife away. “Oh, I get it,” his lips curled up into a wide grin. “You wanted her for yourself.” He chuckled as he kicked Michael’s arm from under him, causing him to fall onto his side with a cry. “Too bad.”

Just as Bill kneeled back down beside Mae, Michael managed to choke out a request. “Please. Not her. Not like this.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Look, meatsack,” he sighed, taking the cane from the woman in front of him. “I’ve got a moaning, _dripping_ , dame over here begging for me to fuck her. Come tomorrow, she won’t even remember a thing! Even if I were to suddenly find it immoral, or whatever you humans call it, to fuck a disgusting human while she was too high to say no, this body of mine has needs. Who else is going to take care of it, hm?” he asked, leaning back against her. “You?”

“Fine,” Michael blurted out, not even thinking.

That made Bill pause. “Come again?”

Michael got onto his knees, taking a shuddering breath. “I’ll... get you off.” He hung his head. “Just… don’t rape her. Please.”

An insane burst of laughter snapped his head back up. “Wow!” Bill laughed. “You humans are hilarious!” His laugh bubbled down to a chuckle. “But even if you had something else to give me…. Well, look at her~” He graced his thumb over her lips. “I mean, come on. She. Is. _Dripping_.”

“I’ll do anything! Please!”

Oh, how Bill love that word.

He suddenly stood up, a smirk on his face. “Fine. I’ll leave the little lady alone if you make a little deal with me.”

“Deal?” Michael was dumbfounded.

“Eeyup! I won’t rape her, but in exchange, you take care of this little problem of mine,” he winked, “you never come back to my club EVER AGAIN!” he growled. “And~ you’re not to mention a word of this to Ruby over here.”

It didn’t matter to Michael what he had to do. He would agree to anything to keep her safe. “O-okay…”

Bill grinned and held out his hand. “Shake on it.” The hand burst into blue fire.

Michael eyed the fire carefully. “What are you?” He took hold of the hand, the fire no longer painful.

Bill just cracked an impossibly wide grin as he shook hands.

“I’m Bill Cipher.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae: ..........
> 
> Michael: Mae?
> 
> Mae: .........*hiccup*.......
> 
> Michael: Um, ok, me then.  
> Please feel free to comment, question, and criticize. The more kudos we get, the faster chapter are written and the faster the story is updated.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal fulfills his part of the deal and finally takes Mae home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael: ........

As soon as Bill let go of his hand, Michael scrambled over to Mae, who was awaiting any kind of input. Michael’s shaking hands worked her back into her underwear, and fixed her dress. As soon as she was clothed he pulled her limp body against him, holding her tight.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen,” he choked back tears. “I love you. If there’s any moment of this night that you do remember, I hope it’s these words, not what that monster did to you.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Come on now, meatsack. I’ve got nightmares to weave.” Suppressing a growl, Michael made his way over to the smirking asshole. Wordlessly, he kneeled down in front of the man and nearly gagged at the sight of his bulge. “I can do this,” he told himself. “For her.”

With shaking hands, Michael slowly undid a few buttons on the tail coat and freed the last button on his white slacks. Taking a deep breath, he tugged Bill’s pants down a little, then reached in to free the man’s member. Ignoring the hum from above him, he took in the site. Of course, he was uncircumcised. But at least, Michael sighed in relief, he wasn’t that big. In fact, Michael was pretty sure he was bigger.

“Well,” Bill mused, “are you going to just stare at it all day?”

Michael took in a deep breath as he begrudgingly wrapped his hand around the shaft. Hopefully, Bill would be satisfied with just a hand job.

Bill’s eyes took him in hungrily and his breath started getting heavy as Michael slowly pumped him, getting use to the feeling of the hardened flesh in his hands. Bill hummed in appreciation when Michael’s hand sped up. Still, it wasn’t enough.

“Keep going like that and we’ll be here all night~” he cooed.

Michael attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, dreading what he would have to do. He inched his face towards the weeping member and opened his mouth.

Bill let out a moan as his dick was wrapped in that moist cavern. He laced his fingers in Michael’s unkempt dark hair and let his eyes roll back into his head.

Thanking the havens that he hadn’t had much to eat, Michael tucked his tongue into the foreskin, pulling it back with the edge of his teeth. As he bobbed his head, the man above him practically whimpered and he thrust his hips forward causing Michael to gag around him. Blinking back tears, Michael grazed his teeth along the shaft threateningly. He didn’t expect the man to shamelessly keen above him.

Huh. Cautiously, Michael dragged one of his nails against the man’s hip, earning a strangled cry. Michael almost smirked. So this guy likes pain huh? Yeah, Michael wouldn’t mind feeling the man bleed for what he did.

Michael dragged his nails along the man’s hip, more confident, and raised a brow as he felt Bill’s knees quiver.

Fuck it.

Michael pulled his mouth off of the throbbing member and gave the tip a little nip.

“Wha-” before Bill could ask, Michael dug his fingers into the pressure point of Bill’s knees and caused the man to fall on his ass. “What the hell,” he growled.

“Shut your damn mouth.” And his tongue was once again upon the dark man. Michael grazed his teeth along the shaft, almost enjoying the sounds pouring out of that bastard. He clawed at the man’s abdomen, feeling the skin tear beneath his fingers.

“Whoa now,” Bill cautioned. “Don’t want to mess up my tattoos.”

Curious, Michael’s rough hand replaced his mouth and he slid up Bill’s crumpled shirt. Sure enough, there were more runes cascading down his chest, this time inked in gold. And there, over the man’s racing heart, was that fucking triangle, surrounded by a circle of symbols. Briefly entertaining the idea of fucking up one of the marks just to spite him, Michael looked over the man’s heaving chest. He was so perfectly tanned, and his chiseled abdomen shined with sweat. God this man was sexy.

No longer giving a shit, Michael attacked his lips roughly, drinking in the moans that escaped. He sunk his teeth into the man’s bottom lip, causing Bill’s eyes to roll back into his head as he opened his mouth obediently. Michael’s tongue soon fought with his, but he quickly regretted it, tasting Mae’s juices on the bastard’s mouth. Unable to stop himself, he deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue over every crevice. He moaned against those lips, giving Bill’s dick a hard squeeze.

She tasted better than he could have imagined. Oh how desperate he was to taste her first hand. For now though, he greedily accepted the handout, engraving the flavor into his memory.

Growling, he pulled out of the sloppy kiss and sunk his teeth into that muscled shoulder, not letting up until he tasted that monster’s blood. Bill arched against him, holding Michael’s mouth against his bleeding flesh.

It wasn’t long before Bill let out one final moan as he came in Michael’s hand.

Finally.

Ignoring his own erection, Michael simply rubbed his hand clean on Bill’s, no doubt expensive, tailored coat.

Coming down from his orgasm, Bill looked down at his clothes and pulled out a handkerchief. “And once again, I have made a mess,” he sighed. “Human bodies are so disgusting.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow as he got up. “So then, you aren’t human.”

“Oh God no,” he laughed. “This body is nearly a gift from a friend. And while it’s an absolute pain to maintain this form,” he sighed, tucking himself back into his pants. “The mobility and pleasure it yields is worth it~”

Not caring to stick around or even question the … thing …, Michael returned to Mae’s side. Having not received any stimulus, she had fallen asleep, her features still dead. “Come on,” he groaned as he picked her up. Having memorized the best way to carry her as dead weight, he hoisted her over his shoulder making sure to pull down the skirt of her dress so as not to reveal her further to the world.

Finally, he made his way back to the car. He struggled open the passengers door and carefully flopped her into her seat. He buckled her in, then leaned the seat back so that she was more comfortable. Letting out a heavy sigh, he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, then got in his own seat. He put the keys into the ignition, but before he even turned them, he rested his forehead against the wheel.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, attempting to bury tonight’s memories into his self-conscious.

A tiny groan beside him forced his eyes open. He looked over at Mae with relief to see that her face was relaxing back into that stupid smile she always wore when she passed out drunk. At least the drugs were wearing off.

“You are so lucky I love you.” And with that, he started the car, and headed towards the highway.

By the time he parked the car in the parking lot, he was exhausted, the events of today finally taking a toll on him. Glancing lazily at the clock, he noticed it was around four in the morning.

Groaning, Michael got out of the car and pulled Mae into his arms. After a bit of awkward shuffling, he finally had her over his shoulder once again.

The rest of the night was practically routine. He kicked open the door to the apartment and dragged his feet down the hall to Mae’s room. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, he tossed her onto the bed and threw a spare blanket over her.

She grumbled in her sleep, face still flushed from the alcohol in her system.

After he tucked her in, less endearingly than usual, he left to exit the room. After thinking for a second however, he shut the door, kicked off his shoes, and crawled into bed with her, getting under to covers properly.

Mae cooed in her sleep and snuggled up to his chest. Come morning, she would find him holding her when she woke up and scold him, but he didn’t care. He just needed to be near her tonight. He would say he was drunk too. It’s happened before after all.

Pulling her onto his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He buried his nose into her hair and cringed when he smelled Cipher’s scent on her. In response, he only held her tighter as her legs weaved between his.

He just couldn’t stop replaying the whole night in his mind. Briefly, he wormed his tongue around in his mouth, still picking up a little bit of her taste.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would go to the college early and do some digging around in the library to see if he could find anything on that strange monster. Michael just couldn’t help it, he had to know who he was. He would have questioned Cipher before he left, but he was understandably anxious to leave as soon as possible.

Ignoring the dull pain in his arm where the fire burned him, Michael focused on the sound of Mae’s breathing, and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae: Awww, that chapter was too short. That scene should have been longer~
> 
> Michael: MAE! WTF! I thought u were out!
> 
> Mae: B3  
> Oh, I am ALWAYS awake for the yoai scenes~~


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in Mae's bed, our two main characters have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae: This chapter isn't as long, so I drew a bunch of pictures instead to make up for it! *throws pictures everywhere*  
> Michael: And sorry about the absence, there were finals and Mae spent an entire two weeks high off cough syrup-  
> Mae: I had an upper respiratory infection!-  
> Michael: And then another week drunk off her ass-  
> Mae: They wouldn't let me drink while on medication and I was having withdrawal!-  
> Michael: So it's mostly her fault.  
> Mae: ......... Imma go get my Redd's

                              

 

 

                                                                       

Slender legs wrapped around his waist. They were perfectly tan and impossibly smooth. Curious hands snaked their way up his shirt and to the back of his shoulders. Every time she let a moan slip past those intoxicating lips, her nails dug into his flesh. She called his name in ecstasy over and over again. Michael. Michael. M i c h a-

“MICHAEL!”

Michael bolted upright in the bed, heart racing. He heard a giggle next to him and looked over to his left to see Mae laughing adorably. Her ruby hair was a mess and her eyes drooped with sleep.

“Whatcha doin’ in mah bed, fool!” she laughed, punching his arm. “Didja have a nightmare or somethin’? Tryin’ to snuggle up next ta mommy?” Her cheeks were flushed and a certain slur still traced her voice.

Attempting to conceal his morning wood, Michael shifted in the cover. “Are you still drunk?” he asked with a tone of disbelief.

“I know right?” Mae giggled. “I musta partied hard! Can’t even remember some of it! Did I have Vodka?” she quirked an eye, tasting her own breath.

Michael let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t remember. “Uh, yeah. I’m pretty sure you had a whole bottle.”

Mae whistled as she stumbled out of bed. “Aw man, I must’ve ran you dry, I’ll pay you back once I get the cash.” Now that she was standing, a confused look took over her face. She wiggled her hips a little, almost as if testing something. “Whoa, who did I have sex with last night?” she asked, checking her neck in the mirror to find bruises.

Michael’s heart practically stopped. “Uh…” He couldn’t tell her what happened, that was part of the deal. Shit! He didn’t think this one through.

Wiping off her smeared eye make up in the mirror, Mae caught a glimpse of Michael’s bleached face. “Dude, you alr-“

“Me.”

Mae turned around to face him proper. “Huh?”

Michael REALLY didn’t think this through. “You… uh… last night we…” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Mae finally seemed to understand all of the sudden and her face immediately darkened.

Oh God.

“WE WHAT!?”

Shitmotherfuckerbitchasscunt!

“What the FUCK, MICHAEL!” Her face was putting her hair to shame with its hue as that tweeting voice of hers turned into a shriek. “I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! How could you take advantage of me like that?!” She was literally shaking with anger.

Today was the day that Michael told the world’s worst lie and would be murdered in cold blood. He quickly scrambled out of her bed, backing away. “Wait, Mae, I-“

“Seriously! Of all of the people! I trusted you! I thought you loved me!” Her eyes were red and wet with tears.

Not willing to let the tears even roll down her face, Michael immediately ran to her side. “Shit, Mae! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything!” He pulled her against his chest.

Mae struggled in his hold and weakly punched his shoulder. “Like hell you didn’t!” She shook her head against his chest, secretly finding comfort in the scent. “You’re my wing man, you fucking asshole!” She pushed against him once more and he loosened his hold. “You’re supposed to be the guy that I trust and NOT take advantage of me!”

She finally squirmed her way out of his hold and punched him in the gut as hard as she could. Michael didn’t even flinch. Tears were now flowing down her face as she yelled, “you’re supposed to be the guy I can trust to look out for me so that I don’t have to worry and can just focus on having a good time! You promised you would protect me from shady perverts, and cut me off when I had too much!”

Michael felt a flash of anger rise in his chest. That’s exactly what he did. What he always did.

“And not only did you not cut me off, but you let me get so drunk that I would have sex with you?!” she scolded. “Did you plan this just because I told you no!?”

“NO!” Michael finally defended himself. “I’m not some petty asshole, Mae! Don’t even try and flatter yourself!”

That definitely ruffled her feathers, but before she could open her mouth to retort, he continued.

“Did you ever stop to think about how I feel?! All day, you parade around half naked, flirting with me and teasing me! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe last night you were acting like a slut and begging me to let loose?! You don’t even remember! Who’s to say you weren’t the one who got me to drink and then started making propositions to ME after none of the suits fell for your trap!” He was literally shaking with anger.

Now on the defense, Mae almost backed into the corner. “But I remember talking with that one guy-“

“Until he left you, once he realized that you were just a shallow whore!”

She flinched, her mouth left open in shock and betrayal.

Michael didn’t mean to say it. He didn’t believe a word of it, but he was just so angry and hurt! He tried so hard to protect her and she just kept throwing herself out there like a piece of meat! She honest to God expected him to bury his feelings and treat her like a queen and gave no consideration what so ever!

Having been given time to take in all of what he said, Mae hung her head and grit her teeth. “Get out,” she growled.

Michael backed away from her. “Fine,” he bit back.

As he turned his back to her and opened the bedroom door, Mae added, “and you know what? Get your shit, get out, and don’t come back!” She raised her voice, tears pouring down her face once more, almost as if it hurt her to say it. “I don’t need your cash! I’ll handle the rest of the lease on my own!”

Michael turned toward her, shocked.

“GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT, MICHAEL!”

“Fine! Be alone! I don’t need you either!” He yelled, storming out of the room.

“Fuck you!” She screamed back.

“No thanks! You finally did last night!” He retorted, grabbing a new shirt and his computer bag. “And you know what!?” He turned back to her room. “After all of that time I spent in love with you,” he glared, “it wasn’t even that good.”

And with that, he was slamming the front door behind him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae: This fic is based off of a series of dreams Michael and I had! Feel free to comment, criticize, and make suggestions!  
> Michael: Plz be gentle  
> Mae: NO! BITE THE PILLOW MICHAEL! XD  
> Michael: but I don't want to bite the pillow D:  
> Mae: BITE IT!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Mae: This fanfiction is based on a series of dreams Micheal and I had :3  
> Please feel free to comment, question, criticize, and make suggestions!! ^^
> 
> Micheal: plz, be gentle -_-


End file.
